<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peanut butter kisses by aalphard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469653">peanut butter kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard'>aalphard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, cooking together, kinda suggestive, like at the end, not that relevant but it's mentioned, that's about it, the epitome of domestic tbh, well more like daichi watches suga baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Can you, like, let go of me for five seconds?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.</p>
  <p>Daichi pretends to think about it. “Yeah, can’t do that, no…”</p>
  <p>“So I’m supposed to drag you along while holding the cookies?”</p>
  <p>“That’s the plan, yeah,” he chuckles.</p>
  <p>“You’re worse than my students, Daichi,” he sighs, shaking his head. “I promise I’ll give you a kiss if you let me take the five steps I need to take to put these in the oven. Then I’ll be at your mercy for, like, thirty minutes. Sounds like a deal?”</p>
  <p>He doesn’t even need time to think.</p>
</blockquote>or koushi bakes cookies to relieve his stress and daichi wants him.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peanut butter kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so haikyuu ended and i'm all over the place so enjoy domestic daisuga to celebrate</p>
<p>based on this prompt!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Person B wakes up to Person A cooking in the middle of the night</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re baking?”</p>
<p>He rubs his face while walking towards the kitchen, brightly lit in comparison to the rest of their house. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t already used to Koushi’s late-night cravings and the noise that would soon follow as soon as he decided he’d bake a cake or brownies or cookies at two in the morning. He would also be lying if he said he didn’t care – because sometimes all he wanted was to sleep all night without being woken up abruptly by his loud boyfriend who decided it would be a good idea to surprise him the next day with chocolate chip cookies, for fucks sake.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answers without turning around.</p>
<p>Daichi sighs. “It’s way past midnight”</p>
<p>“I know,” he shrugs. “I just wanted to bake something.”</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>Koushi doesn’t answer for a few seconds, his hands diligently stirring the dough. Daichi looks over his shoulder, standing right behind him, and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Koushi giggles, shaking his head. He smells like peanut butter and sugar, Daichi notices, nuzzling the side of his neck softly.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asks in a soft whisper. Daichi hums. “Did I wake you up?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s alright,” he sighs. “I’m more interested in your baking now”</p>
<p>“Are you?” Koushi giggles. He sounds tired, Daichi notices.</p>
<p>He thinks he might be worried about his students. He <em>did</em> mention something about a problem student and a parent-teacher meeting a few days ago, but Daichi had been too tired to actually pay attention to what he was saying. That was probably why he decided to bake at a ridiculous hour or why he decided to bake those specific cookies. He did mention once how peanut butter cookies felt like heaven when you were stressed out, especially if they were accompanied by black tea.</p>
<p>“Can I help?” He asks, his voice raspy and low, followed by a yawn. “I’m not as good as you, but I can manage something if you need an extra pair of hands.”</p>
<p>Koushi chuckles, shaking his head. “You can go back to bed. I just need to finish mixing and molding and then I’ll pop them in the oven.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?” He repeats.</p>
<p>“If you’d like,” he shrugs.</p>
<p>Daichi hums once again, tightening his grip on his waist, bringing him closer. He closes his eyes, inhaling the mix of peanut butter, sugar and <em>Koushi</em>, smiling to himself when Koushi shudders against him. It feels nice, holding him like this. Even though sleep eagerly waits to claim him back, his eyelids fluttering down every  time he dares to blink, even though he’s so tired he could flop down onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, it feels nice. Because Koushi is soft and warm against him, humming quietly as his hands diligently work on mixing and mixing and mixing, not even paying attention to his surroundings.</p>
<p>He allows himself to press soft kisses on his neck, from the base to his jawline, and Koushi actually giggles when he kisses right beneath his earlobe. Daichi giggles along with him, swaying their bodies lightly as Koushi continues to hum. One of his hands leaves the counter and makes its way towards Daichi, softly stroking his hair as they softly sway along to Koushi’s humming.</p>
<p>“I think you might have flour on your face,” Daichi comments after licking his lips.</p>
<p>Koushi nods, chuckling. “I might, yeah. The whole bag kind of exploded when I opened it earlier.”</p>
<p>He turns around only so Daichi can have a proper look at him, eyes closed and a cheeky smile tugging his lips up. He giggles and Daichi allows himself to chuckle as well, shaking his head at him. He’s adorable, is all he can think of, because it’s true. He wants to scream and wants to grab his face and kiss him over and over and over again just because he <em>can</em>, because Koushi is <em>his</em> and he’s allowed to. He’s allowed to hold him and touch him and hear him calling out his name in every way possible and the thought alone is enough to make his heart twist in a funny way inside his chest, enough to make his stomach churn in excitement and his tummy to suddenly feel pleasantly cold.</p>
<p>“Am I attractive with flour on my face?” He asks, tilting his head enough so that Daichi can see the mole beneath his eye, partially covered in white powder. “Or do I just look stupid?”</p>
<p>“A mix of both, probably,” Daichi chuckles.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to say I always look attractive, Daichi,” he rolls his eyes, returning his attention to the cookie dough on top of the counter.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I just do that, though?” He asks, resting his head on Koushi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Koushi snorts, shaking his head. He rolls his sleeves and starts to roll the cookies into shape, placing them neatly on top of their overused baking tray. Daichi hums, thinking about the time when he found out Koushi liked to bake to relieve his stress, waking up in the middle of the night with the sound of pots and pans followed by a string of curses simply because he couldn’t find <em>the fucking baking tray, Daichi</em>. He had learned his lesson and now Koushi had an entire cupboard to keep his baking utensils. Daichi never even dared to touch it.</p>
<p>His mouth waters and he licks his lips instinctively, nuzzling the side of Koushi’s neck. He snarls at him, chuckling, and tells him he’ll be done faster if Daichi stops distracting him. <em>Easier said than done</em>, he thinks, because there’s no way he can control himself around him. They spent too much time controlling themselves already, he thinks, and now that he has Sugawara Koushi all to himself, he better take advantage of that. He doesn’t say anything, though. He does press another kiss to Koushi’s neck, earning himself a shriek and a sticky slap to his arms, still wrapped around Koushi’s waist.</p>
<p>“Stop distracting me,” he complains. “This is sexual harassment. I’ll call the police!”</p>
<p>“I am the police,” Daichi giggles.</p>
<p>“Daichi, I swear to God…” he shakes his head, still focused on the cookies.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he kisses his neck again. “I’ll stop, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” he sighs. “You have no self control”</p>
<p>“Not when it comes to you, I don’t,” another kiss. “Because we spent too long without touching each other like this and I’m trying to make up for it,” another kiss. “And you’re being mean and running away from me in the middle of the night to bake cookies you won’t even eat later on.”</p>
<p>Koushi chuckles. “Now I’m starting to feel guilty.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I might forgive you if you let me kiss you” Daichi hums against the sensitive skin right beneath his ear and Koushi shivers, slapping him again. “Or if you tell me what’s been bothering you lately. I can tell you’ve been worried recently. Is it about work?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Koushi sighs, shaking his head. “Just some problems we’ve been having with this little boy. But it’s all good. We’ll work it out. I guess I was just anxious because he started behaving differently recently. But it’s fine. I just needed to distract myself.”</p>
<p>“I could distract you,” he murmurs, his voice filled with suggestiveness, his arms tightening around Koushi’s waist. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”</p>
<p>“Not <em>that</em> kind of distraction, Daichi,” he giggles.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Positive,” he giggles again, shaking his head. “But good to know I have permission to wake you up whenever I feel like it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that!”</p>
<p>He laughs, turning around to look Daichi in the eye. He winks at him, a cheeky smile on his face. Daichi blinks down at him, mimicking his smile. Koushi pecks his lips before turning around once again, picking up the tray and trying to take a step back only to realize Daichi was still very much glued to his back, thank you very much. He giggles, shaking his head and looking at Daichi over his shoulder, arched eyebrows and mouth hanging open, smiling in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Can you, like, let go of me for five seconds?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p>Daichi pretends to think about it. “Yeah, can’t do that, no…”</p>
<p>“So I’m supposed to drag you along while holding the cookies?”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan, yeah,” he chuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re worse than my students, Daichi,” he sighs, shaking his head. “I promise I’ll give you a kiss if you let me take the five steps I need to take to put these in the oven. Then I’ll be at your mercy for, like, thirty minutes. Sounds like a deal?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t even need time to think.</p>
<p>Koushi giggles when Daichi unwraps his arms from around his waist, putting his hands up in a swift motion. He smiles at him, winking, and Koushi shakes his head while putting the baking tray inside the oven. Leaning against the counter, Daichi watches him carefully, from the way his hair stands up weirdly at the back to the way his muscles shift when he bends down to place the tray carefully inside the hot oven. He watches the way he blinks lazily while closing it, the way his mouth hangs open after he yawns, scratching his neck, the way tears pool up in his eyes and the way he wipes them away with his thumb.</p>
<p>And <em>fuck</em>, he thinks, he doesn’t even mind being awake this late because of fucking <em>peanut butter cookies</em>, out of all the things in the world Koushi could’ve decided to bake, only because he realizes now that he’s got the world’s most beautiful person sharing his bed and his heart twists funnily inside his chest with the sudden realization.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” He yawns.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” Daichi smiles. “I think you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met. I love you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Jeez</em>, Daichi,” he giggles, shaking his head. “Give me a warning next time. My heart can’t handle all of that at once.”</p>
<p>He chuckles, reaching out to touch his face. Koushi nuzzles his hand, smiling softly, closing his eyes. Daichi feels his heart missing a beat and smiles to himself, bringing him closer and closer until he can wrap his arms around him once again. He smells like peanut butter and sugar and <em>Koushi</em> and Daichi thinks it’s the best combination possible, all of a sudden. He feels warm and soft against him and if he’s being honest, Daichi wants to scream. Koushi is way too much for him, with that adorable face and adorable mole and beautiful hair and beautiful <em>face</em> and <em>fuck</em>, his body and his voice and he’s everything he’s ever wished for.</p>
<p>“Your thoughts are too loud, Daichi,” Koushi comments, looking up at him.</p>
<p>His cheeks burn to the thought of saying that out loud and Koushi giggles, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“You weren’t thinking loud,” he explains. “But you’re holding me tight and it’s hard to breathe. It’s not hard to figure out what you’re thinking of, you know?”</p>
<p>“And what am I thinking of, then?”</p>
<p>Now it’s Koushi’s turn to blush. “Not saying.”</p>
<p>Daichi laughs, holding him a little bit tighter until he yelps, trying to squirm away. He pouts, their foreheads touching, and in what seems like five seconds, they’re both laughing in the middle of the kitchen, holding on to each other tightly and it seems like that’s their own personal paradise. There’s no work or worries or anything other than the two of them and the smell of peanut butter that slowly fills the kitchen. Koushi sighs, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder, softly tracing up his neck with his fingers, followed by soft kisses and <em>fuck</em>, is it hard to breathe.</p>
<p>When he kisses his cheek, too close to his lips, Daichi <em>whines</em> and the sound alone is enough to make Koushi giggle, shaking his head. He smiles at him, tilting his head and Daichi swears he’s going to die if he doesn’t get a kiss in the next five seconds.</p>
<p>He doesn’t die.</p>
<p>Koushi pecks his lips, dipping his fingers in his hair, holding it a bit too tightly, but Daichi doesn’t have it within him to care because <em>fuck</em>, he tastes like peanut butter and sugar and if it isn’t the best thing Daichi’s ever tasted…</p>
<p>When people fall in love, he thinks, they burst up in flames. It’s the only explanation for the way his blood boils, for the way his lungs burn. He’s kissing the most handsome man in the entire world and he thinks he’s going to die because it’s <em>hot</em> in the best way possible. Koushi hums, opening his mouth and Daichi is <em>one hundred percent sure </em>he died somewhere along the way and this is the afterlife.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long they keep doing that, but by the time Koushi breaks off their kissing session, Daichi’s lungs are about to burst and he probably has a few bald spots now. He doesn’t care. Koushi’s lips are red and puffy and damn him if he doesn’t want to kiss him again. He doesn’t, though. Because there’s suddenly a <em>ding</em> and Koushi unwraps himself from his embrace, trotting happily towards the oven.</p>
<p>“Once again being neglected because of peanut butter cookies,” he sighs.</p>
<p>Koushi giggles, shushing him. “It’s not like you won’t eat them too…”</p>
<p>“I’d rather eat <em>you</em>, though…”</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer, but Daichi sees his cheeks slowly become redder and redder. He smiles to himself, walking slowly towards him, eyeing the tray with sparkling eyes. They do smell amazing, he thinks, and he might have one or two before they go back to bed.</p>
<p>And then him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i apologize for any mistakes as i didn't proofread and am dealing with a lot™ right now)</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>